


Getting Home on Time

by SamCyberCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Most of the time Kiki doesn't understand her sister and what she sees when Jenny gets back that night is no exception to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/gifts).



> Written for TheMockingJ3, with the prompts “Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream” and “breaking the rules”.

Kiki knew that when it came to her sister, rules were more like guidelines than anything else. Actually, scratch that, rules were more like something that happened to other people. It wasn’t as if Jenny was malicious by anyone’s reckoning, she just danced to the beat of her own drum and didn’t care what anyone thought.

…Or almost anyone. She’d still beg Kiki not to tell their dad if she was going to be late. Which she always was.

But overall, Kiki just let her get on with it for the most part. It wasn’t as if Jenny going out with her friends was hurting Kiki in at all, especially since usually she was out after Fish Stew Pizza had already shut for the day anyway.

It was on one such occasion that Jenny was taking out the rubbish and she heard a car pull up, followed by voices. One of which definitely belonged to Jenny.

She wasn’t the nosy type, not really, but even so Jenny was concerned about her sister. She quietly put the bags of rubbish into the bin and then made her way around to where she could hear Jenny. Thankfully what she found showed that she had nothing to worry about, as the two people Jenny was with turned out to be Buck Dewey and Sour Cream, her closest partners in crime. Jenny was laughing along at some joke that Buck had told and it looked like she was getting ready to say goodbye to them for the night.

With the peace of mind that Jenny was free from harm, Kiki very nearly turned away to get back inside, but before she could she was greeted by a sight that made her stop in her tracks. Jenny leaned into the car to kiss Buck.

Were Jenny and Buck dating? It wasn’t the sort of thing that Jenny would tell her family about if they were, but even so, Kiki would have expected to hear about it from someone in such a small community. She watched as the two of them pulled away, still laughing away at whatever joke Buck had told earlier.

Then Sour Cream said something that Jenny couldn’t hear from where she was standing and Jenny’s laughter was given a second wave of force.

“Don’t be like that!” she giggled.

That was when she pressed forward again, this time to kiss Sour Cream. They all acted as if this was no big deal, as if they did this all the time. And maybe they did. Who was Kiki to judge them for that? Even so, it wasn’t what she’d expected to see.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” Buck asked.

“Nah, not tonight. Got an early shift tomorrow and I don’t want to let Kiki down this time. She’s been stressing so much lately,” replied Jenny, “You guys go on ahead and have fun without me.”

“It’s not the same without you, but we’ll see if we can manage,” Sour Cream added.

Jenny blew a raspberry at him; “Please! I know what you guys get up to when I’m not around, y'know? Now get on out of here while the night’s still young.”

With that, she took a few steps back from the car and Kiki knew that she’d be heading inside soon, so she didn’t wait where she was standing. It wasn’t as if she’d intentionally been spying, but even so, she didn’t think that Jenny would be happy with what she’d just seen. So she hurried back into the shop, getting back to the cleaning that she’d been half way through before she’d gone to take out the rubbish.

It was a few minutes before Jenny came through and Kiki heard the car rumble away outside.

“What are you still doing up, sis? Is there no one else who cleans this place except you?” Jenny greeted.

“There would be, but maybe the person who was supposed to do it went out joyriding instead,” retorted Kiki.

“Aww, don’t be like that! I swear I’ll pick up the slack tomorrow,” Jenny vowed.

“You’d better,” said Kiki.

“I will, I will. Hey, let me give you a hand with that now, then we can both finish up early,” replied Jenny.

With that, she went to fetch the mop and bucket from the cupboard to get started on the floor. As Kiki watched her go, she couldn’t help but thinking that while her sister might be a rule-breaker in more ways than Kiki can comprehend, she was always a good person. So whatever she was doing in her maybe love life, Kiki would always respect her.


End file.
